narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Sage Mode Policy
This policy was created by User:Zerefblack1 to combat the future overrun of the Sage Mode. Overview :''Note: This policy is written in first-person by User:Zerefblack1 but is now taken over by the Hokage'' I will try not to be so strict about the rules here on our grand wikia. Anyhow,I will still have to make the rules which many of you may not like. The Sage Mode will from now on require my approval, and my approval may only be given to a character who fulfills the following conditions. While we are strict in handing out things like the Sharingan due to its past overuse and various other reasons, I'll be quite abit more lenient with the Sage Mode. Though I am certainly not the person who will give it you so easily, you have to earn it. In order to even be able to apply you must have been on this website for at least 3 months, and have 1,000 edits I'll be pretty short in this policy, in that these are the REQUIRED conditions necessary to fulfill before your character is permitted to add the Sage- Mode to their page. Those conditions are as follows. 1.To NOT make use of any Sage Mode-technique found in canon with the only possible exception of the Sage Mode itself (Which is only to be used as a stepping stone to create new techniques, not as a completed technique in and of itself). If you are to use the Sage Mode, you will have to create every associated Jutsu yourself, from scratch. Do that, and we can talk about the Sage Mode. The Sage Mode is so immensely broad in terms of what it can accomplish, so for two Sage mode users to have identical abilities is complete devastation. 2.Make sure you've got a PROPER back story as to why your character has the Sage mode, and for the love of god make sure to treat the Sage Mode seriously in the actual story itself. Consider the implications of having such a technique, how will it affect your character? How will they in turn affect the world around them? How does the world see them? Obviously, a user of the Sage Mode won't be met with comments like "Oh, you've got the Sage Mode? That's pretty cool bro!". Consider it all, and make sure that it has a sizable impact on them. ALL POLICIES MUST BE USED ON EXISTING CHARACTERS, DO NOT CREATE A NEW CHARACTER FOR THE TECHNIQUE THIS POLICY BRINGS. IT MUST BE ON A ALREADY WELL DONE CHARACTER AND YOU CANT DELETE ALL YOUR TECHNIQUES TO ADD THE NEW ONES. 3.Before you add the Sage Mode, I will also be requiring a detailed description of a Jutsu associated with your characters Sage Mode sent to me for inspection, as a test of sorts to gauge its potential and how seriously you take the Sage Mode. I will inspect the jutsu and decide whether it passes or fails. If the latter, I will offer criticism on how to improve it - you may reapply this part of the project as many times as you want, as long as you heed my advice, or at the very takes it into consideration. 4.When using Sage Mode, in an Role Play your character actually has to stay still and gather Nature Energy. You cannot just go into sage mode, and yes this will have to take more then one turn to gather it all. You will also have to give a great reason if you want to extend your characters time past the normal 5 minutes. So until then you can only stay in it for 5 in game minutes. Also You cannot have more then 10 Sage Mode jutsu. 5.Try to use an actual animal sage not robots or something like elemental sage mode, and for the love of god do not, I repeat do not use techniques such as "Frog Kata" and "Frog Strike" be original, that's all I have to say. And when making your own Sage Mode please list the Advantages, Disadvantages, and what it does to your physical appearance. Application Form Your username: Applying Character: Sage Mode variation applying for: Do they meet all the canon requirements?: How do they meet canon requirements?: Explain how the character learned it: Briefly explain how Sage Mode will effect your character: Briefly explain how the character will utilize it: What is your complete reason for wanting Sage Mode?: Consequences * First Offense: Warning; User must remove the unapproved Sage Mode and associated content from the character in question, or it will suffer deletion. * Second Offense: Warning; Deletion of Character or Article in possession of unapproved content. * Third Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. One week ban. * Fourth Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. One month ban. * Fifth Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. Absolute ban from Naruto-Fanon Central.